shadowsideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Face Off (Season 5.5)
The fifth unofficial season of Face Off features 16 makeup artists. Contestant *Official: **Kierstin (Season 12) **Kris (Season 4) **Wayne (Season 4) **Drew (Season 7) **Keaghlan (Season 7 & Season 11) **Anna (Season 10) **Rod (Season 3) **Julian (Season 8) *Unofficial **Thomas (Season 4.5) **Courtney (Season 2.5) **Sarah (Season 1.5) **Jacob (Season 3.5) **Elizabet (Season 3.5) **Todd (Season 1.5) **Jack (Season 2.5) **Roger (Season 1.5) Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: "The Legend Begins" * Foundation Challenge: Creating an original character inspired by one of the costumed partygoers where the competitors met. **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Todd *'Spotlight Challenge': The contestants worked as two teams of eight, veterans against newcomers, to pick one of five races from the Legend of Zelda series and create a charcter. ** Winning Team: Veterans :Top Looks: ::Kierstin & Keaghlan - Zora ::Julian - Twili ::Thomas & Courtney - Rito :Safe: ::Kris - Rito ::Anna - Gerudo ::Sarah & Jack - Zora ::Todd - Twili :Bottom Looks: ::Roger & Jacob - Goron ::Elizabet - Gerudo ::Drew, Wayne, & Rod - Gerudo :Winner: Kierstin :Eliminated: Roger Episode 2: "Odds and Favors" *Airdate: August 20, 2013 *'Spotlight Challenge': The contestants worked in teams of 3 to create a post apocalyptic couple based of the Fallout franchise , one ghoul and one super mutant, that are part of one of the factions featured in that game. :Top Looks: ::Anna, Rod & Elizabeth - Brotherhood of Steel :Safe: ::Thomas, Sarah & Courtney - The Railroad ::Drew & Jack - The Minutemen ::Wayne & Kierstin - The Institute ::Kris & Keaghlan - Raiders :Bottom Looks: ::Jacob - The Minuteman ::Julian - The Institute ::Todd - Raiders :Winner: Anna :Eliminated: Jacob Episode 3: "Put Your Heart In It" *'Foundation Challenge:' The artists must turn a male model into a female demon inspired by Fatal Frame. **Winner: Kris *** Spotlight Challenge: In a double elimination, contestants must work in teams of two (of their choice) to make a Heartless from the Kingdom Hearts franchise that would fit in a givin Disney World. ****Top Looks: Kierstin & Thomas, Drew & Jack, Sarah & Julian ****Bottom Looks Rod & Todd, Courtney & Anna *****Winner: Kierstin *****Eliminated: Rod & Todd Episode 4: "What Lies Beneath" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' first individual challenge is to use the clues from rooms underground to create a creature that could have left those clues. **Top Looks: Wayne, Kris & Thomas **Bottom Looks: Elizabeth, Anna & Keaghlan ***Winner: Wayne ***Eliminated: Elizabeth Episode 5: "Father May I" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' challenge is to create a Father Time deity that incorporates their Fathers in the design. **Top Looks: Kris, Drew, & Kierstin **Bottom Looks: Anna, Jack & Wayne ***Winner: Kris ***Eliminated: Anna Episode 6: "Where Are You?" *'Foundation Challenge:' The artists must create an original makeup inspired by a pair of ear prosthetics ** Reward: Immunity *** Winner: Kierstin *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' challenge is to create a monster based on a Scooby Doo costume and add a gimmick to its design. **Top Looks: Thomas, Drew, and Kris **Bottom Looks: Sarah, Courtney, and Keaghlan ***Winner: Thomas ***Eliminated: Sarah Episode 7: "A Reel Collaboration" *'Foundation Challenge:' The artists must create an original makeup inspired by Rupaul ** Reward: Immunity and a fully stocked makeup kit from Kryolan. *** Winner: Kierstin *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' challenge is to create a Sci Fi Character that would live a future of the particular theme. **Top Looks: Kierstin, Kris & Drew **Bottom Looks: Julian, Jack, and Wayne ***Winner: Kierstin ***Eliminated: Julian Episode 8: "Apocalyptic Circus" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' challenge is to create dark and mutant performers, inspired by Cirque Du Soleil. The models (actual members of the Cirque Du Soleil troupe) will perform as members of an intergalactic circus troupe. The artists are divided into four teams of two, of their choice. **Top Looks: Kierstin & Courtney **Bottom Looks: Keaghlan and Wayne ***Winner: Kierstin *** Eliminated: Keaghlan Episode 9: "Gotta Catch Them All" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' challenge is to create a creation based on a Pokémon of their choice. **Top Looks: Kierstin & Thomas **Bottom Looks: Courtney & Jack **Winner: Thomas **Eliminated: Courtney Episode 10: "Drop Dead Medieval" *'Foundation Challenge': The artists must create the appearence of what the devil might look like **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Thomas *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must choose 1 of the 8 character classed from Gauntlet: Dark Legacy as inspiration for a mid-evil zombie character. **Top Looks: Kris & Wayne **Bottom Looks: Jack & Drew ***Winner: Kris ***Eliminated: Jack Episode 11: "Race To The Finish" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create an original character based of 1 of the races from the Elder Scrolls franchise. **Top Looks: Thomas & Kris **Bottom Looks: Wayne & Drew ***Winner: Thomas ***Eliminated: Drew Episode 12: "Sky High Dreaming" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' must create a rito warrior using a Flying-type Pokémon as inspiration **Winner: Thomas **Eliminated: Wayne Episode 13: "Swan Swing" *'Spotlight Challenge': The final three must create two characters, a Swan and a Sorcerer, based on different time periods for a performance of Swan Lake. **Winner: Kierstin